Dear Dumb Diary : My First Love
by Hinagiku Kazehana
Summary: Diary, sudah tidak asing lagi untuk anak-anak perempuan yang sedang berada di dalam masa peralihan dari masa anak-anak menuju dewasa—alias remaja. Tentu bukan hal yang tabu jika mereka sudah mulai merasakan perasaan tertarik pada lawan jenisnya, tapi kalau tidak sama sekali? Bagaimana dengan teman? Tidak? Kurasa—itu yang terjadi padaku


** Dear Dumb Diary : My First Love**

** Naruto** _**belongs to **_**Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

_** But, this is my own story  
>Warning : a litte bit OOC (ga yakin), slight <strong>_**SasuSaku, **_**a little bit humor**_

A-anoo… kalau Anda tidak berkenan membaca karena _summary _yang kurang menarik, dan kurang  
>menyukai NaruSaku disarankan jangan baca, ya? :) Karena mungkin mungkin nanti anda bisa <em>flame <em>saya..  
>Tapi itu semua kembali kepada Anda semua Saya sudah <em>warning lo, <em>yah…

** HINAGIKU KAZEHANA's _PRESENT_!  
><strong>  
><strong>Sakura's<em> Point of view<em>**

_ Diary,_ sudah tidak asing lagi untuk anak-anak perempuan yang sedang berada di dalam masa peralihan  
>dari masa anak-anak menuju dewasa—alias remaja. Tentu bukan hal yang tabu jika mereka sudah mulai merasakan perasaan tertarik pada lawan jenisnya, tapi kalau tidak sama sekali? Bagaimana dengan teman? Tidak? Kurasa—itu yang terjadi padaku.<br>"Sakuraaa!" Lengkingan suara itu membuat telingaku terbakar, sungguh!  
>"Apa sih?" Aku menoleh dengan malas, "pagi-pagi pun kau sudah berisik. Bisa <em>ngga<em> sehari saja kau diam?" Dia tertawa. "Ehehe, _sorry_. Ini hari pertama kita masuk SMU, jadi aku senang _banget_, deh!"

Yamanaka Ino, temanku sejak aku masih di Sekolah Dasar. Sahabat? Oh, jangan harap. Mempunyai sahabat seberisik ini bisa-bisa hanya membuatku tidak tenang setiap waktu! Dan lagi.. lihat saja dia! Dengan seenaknya menyantap roti yang kubuat dengan susah payah!  
>"Eh? Kau kenapa sih? <em>Melototin<em> aku terus? Aku cantik, ya? _Btw_, rotinya enak. Tumben sukses?"  
>Dia mulai lagi. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa aku memperhatikan roti'ku'?<br>"Ayo berangkat, Ino." Ajakku. Yah, mau tidak-mau aku harus pergi ke sekolah bersama makhluk gurita kepanasan ini. "Iya!"

"Sakura? Ada orang yang kau sukai?"  
>Gawat, itu pembicaraan yang selalu kuhindari sejak aku masih SMP. Apa lebih baik aku bohong saja?<br>"Tentu." Kalau aku tidak bohong, dia akan menyebarkannya 'kan?  
>"Lalu.. kau punya pacar 'kan? Aku 'kan sahabatmu! Cerita, <em>dong<em>!" Hah? Sejak kapan aku menganggapnu begitu? "A-ada.." wajahku memerah, bukan berarti sungguhan. Karena—kesal dan berusaha berbohong itu. "Cerita _doong_! Dia _kayak_ gimana?"  
>"A-ayo cepat lari, nanti kita terlambat . Kau mau dihukum di hari pertama masuk SMA?"<br>"Oh, iya! Ayo lari, Sakura!" Fiuuuh… setidaknya untuk saat ini aku bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan asmara.  
>Aku ini lemah sekali dengan yang namanya 'percintaan'. Bukannya tidak tertarik. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Dulu, aku sempat menyukai seseorang saat aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu suka 'main-main' atau 'sungguhan' karena aku masih anak-anak!<p>

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Hobiku membaca, berenang, dan tertarik pada penyakit kejiwaan. Cita-citaku sangat banyak. Tapi, mungkin aku ingin terjun ke dalam dunia sastra, atau aku akan menjadi dokter yang menangani penyakit kejiwaan. _Nice to meet you, all_." Ucapku datar dalam satu tarikan napas.  
>Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar di sekitarku. Bisa kudengar, ada beberapa yang membicarakanku. "Dia berbicara dalam bahasa inggris!" dan "Sombong sekali dia," <em>well<em>, siapa yang peduli?  
>"Ya, nona Haruno. Silahkan kembali ke kursimu." Aku mengangguk pelan. Bisa kurasakan tatapan beberapa murid yang tidak suka padaku. Masa bodohlah.<p>

"Ha-halo, Sa-Sakura-_chan.._" aku yang sedang menyantap bekal makan siangku—susu dan roti hanya menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilku. "Bo-bolehkah… a-aku duduk di bangku itu?" Katanya sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahku. Matanya berwarna ungu pucat, seperti—warna mata orang buta? Rambutnya terurai acak-acakan, namun warna ungunya indah. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terpejam.  
>"Makan siang Sa-Sakura-<em>chan<em> hanya itu?" tanyanya ketika mulai duduk sambil membawa bekalnya. Aku menjawab, "Memangnya apa urusanmu. Aku hanya mau ini." Ketus. Karena aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku kurang pandai bersosialisasi. "Ka-kau tidak a-akan kenyang jika makan sesedikit itu… da-dan maaf a-akuterlalu mencampuri urusan Sakura-_chan_.."  
>Anak ini. Gugup—atau gagap? Aksen bahasa Jepangnya sedikit buruk, suaranya cukup manis sih.<br>"Tidak apa-apa." Walau sedikit risih, setidaknya yah—anak ini tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Dan sepertinya aku mungkin bisa akrab dengannya.

**BRUK!**

"Wah-wah.. ternyata memang, anak buangan memang cocok denganmu Haruno. Yang juga buangan. Benar 'kan, teman-teman?" Hah? Hari pertama sekolah aku sudah ditindas? Dan siapa anak-anak kurang ajar ini? "Benar, hahaha!" Sahut mereka. Sialan, mereka—tidak tahu aku. HAH. LUCU SEKALI.  
>Gadis indigo yang berada di sebelahku hanya menunduk, menahan tangis—mungkin?<p>

**DUGH!**

"Hei kalian! Kenapa sih?!" Bentakku. Andai kalian semua tahu. DILEMPAR TAS DUA KALI—SEORANG HARUNO DILEMPAR TAS DUA KALI. "Kau tidak tahu, hah? Haruno? Kau sudi berteman dengan gadis bodoh dan sok manis itu? Yah—walau kau juga sok pintar dan pendiam, kau bisa berkoar seperti ini, hahaha!"  
>Hinaan kurang ajar yang kedua kalinya? Jahanam. Aku mendekatkan diri pada anak yang menghinaku, dan gadis indigo itu. "Kau. Siapa namamu?" Ujarku dingin. "Aku Temari. Siswi tercantik, terbaik, dan terberani, dan serba 'ter-ter'. Kau tidak tahu aku? Aku terkenal di wilayah ini. Dasar merah muda kampungan." Sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini. Masa bodohlah. "Benarkah? Aku kampungan? Kau terkenal di wilayah ini? Aku terkenal di wilayah ini, dan sekitarnya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau masih lebih rendah di bawahku. Dan.. kau 'ter-ter'? Kalau begitu kau perempuan ter'tolol' yang pernah kutemui, dasar jalang." Jawabku mulai tenang. Kalau ini anime, bisa dipastikan kepalanya mulai berasap. "KAU!" Teriaknya, menyiapkan tinjunya.<p>

"CUKUP!" Suara ini..  
>Ino! "Heh, Temari! Berani kau sentuh Sakura, kugoreng kau hidup-hidup." Logat ini, sudah lama tak kudengar. "Biarkan saja, dia hanya orang payah yang berani keroyokan. "<br>"Ayo, Sakura! Eh, lo? Kok kamu nangis?" Duh. Hampir lupa. Kutarik tangan gadis indigo itu dan segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyaku. "Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_.. ga-gara-gara aku, ka-kau juga bisa dimusuhi.. Sa-Sakura-_chan_ 'kan pintar, cantik, sangat sempurna. Ma-masa ha-ha-" Dia menangis. Aku menghentikan perkataannya. "Aku sudah dimusuhi sejak aku di Sekolah Dasar. Tenang saja."  
>Dia terlihat tidak terlalu mengerti. Mungkin dia piker aku dimusuhi karena kasus—aku sok cantik atau pintar lagi, tapi.., "Hei. Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku. "Hyuuga.. Hyuuga Hinata.." jawabnya.<br>Kutarik napas sedalam-dalamnya lewat hidung, lalu kukeluarkan perlahan lewat hidungku. "Dengar, Hyuuga. Kau tahu preman perempuan yang dijuluki '_Bad Cherry'_?"  
>Dia mengangguk. "Itu aku." Hening. Sepertinya, dia akan menangis ketakutan atau—entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Benarkah?" Tangisannya berhenti. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti manusia satu ini. "Ya. Akulah dia. Aku susah bersosialisasi karena aku terlalu sering berkelahi. Aku hobi berenang untuk mendinginkan hati dan kepalaku. Aku tertarik dengan penyakit kejiwaan karena aku juga ingin menyembuhkan orang-orang yang mungkin mempunyai masalah sepertiku, dan menyebabkan trauma dalam. Aku suka membaca karena tak ada yang lagi bisa kulakukan." Ujarku panjang lebar.<br>"Bu-bukannkah..warna rambutmu ada sebagian yang berwarna merah?" Tanyanya.  
>"Itu <em>Hair Clip<em>." Tak ada reaksi lagi. "Ekhem!" Aku bahkan lupa ada Ino,"Hinata-_chan_, kau gadis yang waktu itu berada di pojokan di Sekolah Dasar, 'kan?" Dia mengangguk. "Sakura-_chan_… ternyata kau memang… sejak dulu, aku penggemarmu."

.

"Aku pulang." Salamku datar. "Selamat datang, Sakura-_chan_! Ah, tumben bawa teman selain Yamanaka-_san_?" Jawab kakakku, Sasori. Aku tersenyum,"Iya, haha."

**Hinata's _Point of view_**

Sakura-_chan_.. dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Hanya pada keluarganya. Apa dia juga akan bisa tersenyum padaku? "Sasori-_kun_! Aku lapar!" Ino-_chan_ menyambar pembicaraan mereka. "Kau ini, makan kerikil sana! Di halaman banyakm 'kan?" Jawab kakaknya Sakura-_chan_. Kini aku sedikit mengerti sesuatu. Mereka sama-sama preman. Dari segi pandang yang kudapat.. cara bicara mereka sedikit mirip.

**Sakura's**_** Point of view**_

Kurasa aku bisa akrab dengan Hyuuga. _Well_, kita lihat saja nanti. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tenang kearah kamarku. Kulempar kaos kakiku ke bawah meja belajarku, kutaruh tasku di belakang pintu kamarku, dan kubanting tubuhku ke kasurku tersayang. "Aaah~ Nikmatnya.." ujarku sambil memejamkan mataku. "Oh iya, Hyuuga. Enapa kau mengidolakan aku? Saat di Sekolah Dasar, sisi 'pria'ku, haha." Kurasa aku sedikit terbiasa bicara dengannya. "Sakura-_chan_.. dulu menyelamatkanku. Dari.. anak laki-laki jabrik pirang yang menyenggolku dulu." Jabrik? Rambut pirang? Di-dia 'kan.. o-orang yang kusukai dulu.. oke, virus gagap Hyuuga pindah kepadaku. Dan lagi itu hanya masa kanak-kanak yang telah kulewati. Sial. "O-oh dia. Dia tidak sengaja kok. Dan juga kau jatuh terpingkal seperti itu. Masa iya aku membiarkanmu saja?" Jawabku datar, tapi mukaku memanas. Dan, mungkin sedikit memerah. "Sakura? Kau kenapa? Kok wajahmu memerah?" Ino. Perusak suasana seperti biasanya. "Tidak," "oh, kenapa kau tidak gagap lagi?" Tanyaku. "Mungkin gagapku.. hilang karena Sakura-_chan_."  
>"<em>Btw, <em>pirang? Naruto, _dong_?" Kata Ino. Dia benar. Kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto.  
>Dan, hari itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mempunyai teman selain Ino yang sebaliknya.<p>

.  
>.<p>

Sudah dua semester kulewatkan masa SMU-ku. Aku akan naik kelas XI. Kali ini aku tidak sendiri lagi (selain Ino). Ada Hinata, dia jadi temanku sekarang. Sedikit-sedikit aku mulai bisa merasakan apa arti remaja sebenarnya.  
>"Sakura-<em>chan.<em> Kita sekelas lagi!" Panggil Hyuuga. "O, ya? Bagus." Jawabku. "Kita juga sekelas dengan Ino-_chan_!" Hah? Tidak salah dengar? Si Gurita tukang gossip itu? "Malang sekali nasibku." Ucapku spontan dengan datar.

**BRUK!**

"Jangan senang dulu, kau Haruno." Mulai lagi anak ini. Setelah kuhabiskan satu tahun tertindas dengan tampang datarkum ternyata aku sekelas lagi dengannya. "Kau, Hyuuga. Jangan senang dulu ada yang membelamu. Aku akan menghabisimu seperti aku mengunyah gumpalan nasim lalu kutelan! Lebih tepatnya, kalian bertiga!" Eh, Ino ada, toh. Aku tak tahu Temari atau siapa namanya itu bodoh atau apa, tapi perumpaan yang dibuatnya sangat tidak masuk akal. "Heh, capung. Perumpaan tolol macam apa itu? Ingatkan aku untuk merobek kemaluanmu hingga terkelupas bagian dalamnya. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu," ucapku datar."dan, satu lagi. Setelah kau tahu diriku. Kau akan mengemis kata maaf dariku. Derajatmu itu masih jauh di bawahku. Pegang kata-kataku!"  
>Dia tidak membalas perkataanku. Mati kutu!<p>

"Yaak, ayo duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing anak-anak. Di kelas XI ini tentu ada beberapa anak yang sudah kalian kenal, 'kan?" Bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak ingin kukenal, _sensei_. "Nama _sensei_, Hatake Kakashi, dan maaf sedikit terlambat," kau telat 45 menit, bodoh,"hari ini akan ada murid pindahan. Dia dulu tinggal di Amerika. Dan tentu pastinya dia jago bahasa inggris!" Hal seperti itu pun aku tahu kok. "Yak, ayo masuk."

.

Tidak mungkin. Dia—kenapa?!

_**To be continued!**_

_Hella_, guys!

Kazehana disini! Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak mengatakan puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, atas waktu yang masih diberikannya kepada saya untuk menulis fiction aneh bin nista ini. Lalu, terima kasih kepada _Readers._ Telah membaca karya saya ini, walau—saya yakin ada ketidakpuasan tersendiri. Mohon maaf jika ada banyaknya kesalahan dalam cerita ini dan maaf, saya membuatnya agak pendek (sangat malah), _'cause_, fiction ini dibuat saat saya benar-benar 'matang' ide. Dan keterbatasan waktu pengerjaan, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi apabila terlalu pendek.. mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang dan lebih 'matang' lagi plotnya.  
>Dan, tentang judul.. saya ngambil judul film '<em>Dear Dumb Diary'<em>nya haha~  
>Fokus cerita akan dating di chapter selanjutnya.<p>

_Review_ ya! Saya ingin banyak kritik dan saran agar fiction ini bisa berada dalam 'rata-rata'  
>:D <em>flame<em> saya terima dengan senang hati, namun.. alangkah baiknya sebelum itu anda siapkan mental Anda, karena—saya tidak akan kalah dengan _flamers _sekalian! Saya kuat, dan tajam—setajam silet/ehh

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, _guys_!

**Hinagiku Kazehana**


End file.
